


Berwald's Flat

by 21PilotsWithGuns



Series: Family Business [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21PilotsWithGuns/pseuds/21PilotsWithGuns
Summary: While I was writing Family Business I designed Berwald's flat in room sketcher and decided to share it here.
Series: Family Business [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719967
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Berwald's Flat

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely happy with it, especially the dimensions, but this should give you a rough idea!  
> Will I be doing this for their epilogue house? Unlikely. The other entries in this series will most likely be fic or not!fic


End file.
